It's a Brave New World
by Jynx Yakahara
Summary: After years of abuse from his parents, Alfred goes and lives with Arthur, Francis, and his best friend Matthew. Even though things seem like they are getting better for the four of them, the blood shed has only just begun. AmericaxCanada EnglandxFrance
1. The Victim

**A/N: Here's another attempt at writing something. I don't know if this one is going to be any better but I like it more than I did for the last one. Please review so I know to fix anything!**

**Also, I don't own Hetalia or anything in it. All I do is attempt to write fanfics for it. :3**

Rain was pouring down on the streets as a blonde boy ran down it. There was no one other than him on the sidewalks and it was better for him than for anyone to see him in the state that he was in. The side of his face was bleeding and he had his hand over it in a pathetic attempt to try to keep it from bleeding. He refused to let any tears fall from his face since he believed that he was stronger than that. The cut was deep and if he didn't find some help soon, then he was going to start to get dizzy from blood loss.

He was running as fast as he could to get to the one place that he knew he could go for anything. He had gotten the wound from another fight with his parents. All the time he would end up getting hurt from saying something wrong or they would do it to him just for the heck of it. This time his father threw a bottle at him and it ended up hitting him in the head. He got sick and just ran as soon as he could away from that hell hole. He believed that if he had to stay there for another day then he would most likely end up shooting himself in the head just to end the stress. He saw the lights of the house that he was looking for.

It was a white large house that had French doors that he had seen so many times. He would know what house it was just by feeling the doorknob. He quickly rang the doorbell multiple times to catch the attention of whoever was home. "Cher Dieu, please hold your horses! I'm coming!" He heard the voice of his best friend's Papa. Thank God that he was there. He didn't think that he could handle Mr. Arthur at a time like that. When Mr. Francis opened the door, his face went from annoyance to worry and surprise.

"Alfred! Why are you here and why is your face bleeding?" He moved down to Alfred's height and moved his hand away from his face so that he could try to see the injury better. He could tell that it was a pretty serious injury, but it wasn't as bad that he would need to go to the hospital or anything like that. "Entrez dans la maison en ce moment. Nous devons obtenir que les soins pris." Alfred had no clue what Mr. Francis said but he followed him into the house anyways. His head was pounding with pain and he would do anything to try and get it to go away. He shut the door behind him and went into the kitchen where he could hear Mr. Francis trying to find something to help cut off the bleeding.

Alfred sat down at one of the chairs at the dining table and leaned against the back of it as he felt his head become a little bit lighter. He was suddenly brought back, though, when he felt a wet rag being put against the wound. He flinched but tried to stay still to let it be cleaned up the best that he could. Two sets of footsteps came down the stairs. Alfred could already guess who it was; Mr. Arthur and his best friend Matthew. The footsteps stopped at the entrance between the living room where the stairs were and the kitchen. Matthew came running over to Alfred and he could easily see that he was worried. Anyone would be with the amount of blood that was coming out. It was reduced from what it was earlier but it was still coming out a bit.

"Alfred! Alfred, what happened to you?" Matthew was becoming more and more worried by the moment. "Just another fight with my parents. Nothing to worry about, Mattie." Alfred smiled the best that he could. Even if both he and Matthew were only nine, he was going to keep him from being worried about him the best that he could. "What the bloody hell were your parents thinking? I have the right mind to go and call the police right now and get them taken away." Arthur was furious. Even if Alfred wasn't his son, he was still protective of him and he wasn't going to let anything happen to him like that ever again.

No one stopped him as he went and got the phone off the charger and dialed the police. He went into the other room to explain what happened to the operator. Alfred could hear him talking but his head hurt too bad to try and pay attention to what he was saying. He laid his head back and half closed his eyes. After what only seemed like a few minutes, he heard sirens come down the street to the house. No one went to the door except Arthur.

Things were explained better to the police and they quickly came in and questioned Alfred on what happened. He was scared even if he really didn't want to entirely admit it. Matthew felt it from him and grabbed his hand and wouldn't let go of it. Alfred felt a little bit stronger having Matt by his side. The police left after an hour and a half of being there. Neither Matthew nor Alfred really knew what was going to happen. Francis and Arthur seemed relived after both of them talked with the Captain of the police. They both came to Alfred and Matthew to talk with them. "Alfred, you no longer have to stay with those bâtards that were once your parents." Both of the children looked confused.

"What he means Alfred, is that you no longer are going to live your parents. You're going to be moved from your house to somewhere else." That made Alfred become afraid, he didn't want to have to leave Mattie behind. He would find any way to keep that from ever happening. Arthur and Francis gave both of them a soft smile when they figured out what Alfred was thinking. "You're not going to be leaving Matthieu behind. In fact, just the opposite. You're going to be living with Arthur, Matthieu, and me from now on." Alfred had never felt happier. He wouldn't have to leave anyone that he loved behind. He didn't know it at that time, but eventually he would have to do more than just leave them.


	2. My Best Friend

**A/N: I'm so proud of myself for putting this up the next day. I hope you like this one! I worked kind of hard on it but I don't really think that it's the best that I can do. Please review and let me know how I can make things better. Also, I do not own Hetalia. If I did, Canada would be in there a lot more than he is.**

Nine years had gone by since Alfred had begun to live with Arthur, Francis, and his best friend Matthew. He believed that being hit in the head with a bottle was some sort of blessing in disguise. He didn't hate his ex-father or anything like that. The man was out of his life and he had no clue where his mother had gone though there were rumors she had left the city since she owed a large amount of people drug money. They had nothing to do with him as of now and he was happy to let it stay that way.

He and Matthew had grown even closer over the years and he had begun to feel something for him that he wasn't really sure what it was. It was something he was going to put aside at the time being. It was his senior year and he wasn't going to waste a whole lot of time on it. In fact, he was going to do everything except worrying about that one feeling. He had always had a problem of hiding away his feelings whenever it was extremely important. But as of right now, it was all he could think about. He had nothing to distract him since he and Matt were waiting on their friend Gilbert to come pick them up.

Alfred always felt a little bit jealous when Matthew would talk to Gilbert more than he did him. Maybe it was a overprotective thing. Maybe he was going crazy. Or maybe he needed to stop thinking of reasons that needed the word 'maybe' in front of it. Right about when Alfred was starting to get a headache from going through the same thoughts over and over again, Gilbert pulled up. The albino looked the same has he always had with his silvery hair and bright red eyes. Most likely, he was feeling the exact same thing that he felt all day and everyday.

"Get in here with the awesomely awesome me!" Gilbert yelled whenever he finally slowed down to a stop. All three of the boys were wearing the boring and dull uniform the school required them to wear. It was like they all had to wear a suit everyday except they didn't have to wear the uncomfortable suit pants. They just had to wear simple khakis. Both Alfred and Matthew had to sit in the back since Gilbert had to go pick up Lovino and Antonio as well. They had this carpool ever since they had gotten their licenses.

This week it was Gilbert, then it was Antonio, then it was Alfred, and so forth. The car ride was pretty silent other than the loud music of Gilbert's that was playing over the radio. Alfred was still thinking about everything and Matthew wasn't awake enough to really contribute to a conversation. After about ten minutes of riding, they finally reached where Antonio and Lovino were. Already, even though it was so early in the morning, Lovino was in a bad mood and was trying to push off Antonio, who was trying to hug him and was teasing him.

Lovino was usually the one that was in a bad mood and Antonio was typically in a good mood unless you somehow made him mad. Which for Antonio, it was only when someone would mess with Lovino. When Antonio was mad though, most would suggest running. "Good morning, Alfred, Matthew." Antonio said politely before he went back to teasing Lovino. Antonio took the front seat while Lovino took the last seat open in the back next to Matthew. Matt made a small hand motion as a wave while he used his other hand to cover his mouth while he was yawning.

"Good morning, yo." Alfred said breaking away from his thoughts for a bit. Finally, he wouldn't have to think about anything since he would have Lovino yelling close to him which would distract anyone from being able to think straight. Not even five seconds after he had that thought, Lovino began the yelling. Antonio was completely oblivious to it though. He seemed to be happy while just talking with Lovino.

Alfred glanced over at Matthew and it was weird how they looked so much alike but they were only best friends. They both had similr blonde hair, but Matthew's was more wavy than Alfred's was. Matthew had gentle violet eyes while Alfred had blue eyes. They also both had glasses which made people mistake them for one or the other. Pretty much all the time, Matthew would get mistaken for Alfred and would have to pay the price for something Alfred did.

Alfred hated it when things like that happened. He was supposed to be the hero and take care of his best friend but when he was mistaken for the other, he was usually busy with something else before he could realise what happened. Guilt usually got to Alfred when he would see a bruise or a scratch on Matthew because he had done something that Matthew didn't need to pay for.

Usually when something like that happened, Alfred would try his very best to take Matthew to do whatever he wanted and Alfred would pay for anything on that day. He knew that Matthew would get mad at him because he had to go through so much because of him. But fortunately, Matthew was usually forgiving after you gave him some maple syrup or something like that.

After more moments of spacing out, Alfred finally realized that they were at the school. Matthew was lookign kind of impatient while waiting for him. "Hurry up! We're going to be so late if you don't get out now!" Matt hated to be late for class even though he was pretty much every day since he was usually waiting for Alfred to do whatever it was that Alfred had to do.

Alfred shook his head and got out of the car as fast as he could. Then he had an idea. "I bet I can beat you to Mr. Wang's class before you do!" Alfred teased Matthew in attempt to make showing up to school fun. It would be a pretty even match since Alfred was on the football team and Matthew was on the hockey team. Matthew looked skeptical at Alfred. "I bet I could be there before you even have time to say that you're the hero." Matt teased back.

They stood evenly next to each other but they both had a competive gleam in their eyes. They looked at each other for a few moments then finally took off. If you looked just hard enough, you could still see the two of them running together when they were younger.


	3. The Heartbreak

**A/N: Hello! I am finally back! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to write another chapter. I've been so busy with school and final exams that I haven't been able to work on this at all.**

**Did I make Ivan just mean enough, or not enough, or too much? It's bothering me and I want to make sure that I did it right otherwise, I want to go back and fix it.**

**I do not own Hetalia or anything related to it. I just like to write about it. (:**

Fortunately for Matthew and Alfred, Mr. Yao was running late that morning. Another time of being late, then the two of them would be getting detention… again. Matthew would have never gotten detention if it weren't for Alfred. You would never see him in there unless Alfred was with him. Sometimes Matthew would wonder why he always let Alfred drag him around like that. He would wonder why he let Alfred do whatever he wanted to and just let him take up the consequences. He would think about it over and over again and he would always come to the same conclusion… It was because he loved the man that he called his best friend.

They had grown up with each other, they had lived with each other, and they had each other's back. He wanted to say something to him but he would always chicken out because he was afraid that Alfred wouldn't feel the same. He thought that Alfred only saw him as his best friend. He would be happy to at least be his friend. To try to make himself feel better, he would usually try to flirt back with Gilbert whenever he did. He didn't really feel anything for him other than just as a friend but he wasn't going to turn away from him since Alfred didn't have anything for him.

Matthew took his seat all the way across the room from Alfred. He tried his best not to look over at him as Alfred was talking with some of the people that were sitting around him. Matthew went to get some of the books out of his bag when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned behind him to see that it was Ivan. Ivan was smiling that childish smile that he always seemed to have. Matthew sent back a small smile. "Can I help you, Ivan?" Ivan's smile seemed to grow a little bit larger. "Da. I was wondering if you would go with me to dinner tonight." Matthew's face went red when the large Russian man asked him to dinner. He never would have thought that Ivan would have any interest in him.

Matthew opened his mouth to say something back but Ivan interrupted him. "Just to let you know, I'm not going to take no for an answer. I'll get you tonight at seven, da?" And without any warning, Ivan bent down to Matthew's level and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then, just as quick as he came, he went to his seat near Alfred. Matthew put his hand on his cheek where Ivan had kissed him. His face was warm from him blushing really hard. Matthew quickly shook his head and turned back to getting his book and focusing on whatever he needed to do before class.

Unknown to Matthew, Alfred saw and heard the entire between him and Ivan. Alfred was trying everything he could not to just go over and hit Ivan in the face. He needed to understand that Matthew was his and his only. But what would Matthew say to him saying something like that? He could think that Alfred was a complete freak that didn't understand that he wasn't interested in him. When he saw Ivan kiss him on the cheek, he really had to hold himself back. He thought that he should be the only one to be able to do that. Alfred used to do that whenever Matthew would get hurt or something awesome just happened. Alfred still did it too. He did it whenever something would happen to Matthew for something that Alfred had caused. He felt the most jealousy he ever had. No one should be able to touch HIS Matthew like that.

He repeatedly clenched and unclenched his fists trying not to cause any harm to someone innocent. He was Matthew's hero and he needed to be able to protect him. Ivan took his seat behind him and Alfred couldn't even bear to look at him. Ivan seemed to be able to feel the tension in the air. "Is there something wrong, Alfred? Are you upset that I asked your Matvey out before you had the chance to be a man? You waited too late and now he's going to be mine, da?" Ivan had a dark feeling around him. Alfred felt a chill going down his back because Ivan was able to figure out what was going on inside Alfred's head. He was about to say something back but Mr. Yao finally walked into the room. Alfred tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying but wasn't able to when he kept seeing out of the corner of his eye that Matthew was glancing at Ivan.

After class Alfred stood up to go walk with Matthew to their next class but whenever Alfred got near, Matthew walked right past him and went straight to Ivan. "S-seven is fine with me. I'll be waiting at the door for you." Matthew's face was still red from blushing and he wasn't able to look Ivan in the eyes because he was feeling so shy. Ivan took a glance at Alfred and smirked at him before he put an arm around Matthew and took him to his class. Alfred could do nothing to stop it since he didn't want Matthew to get the wrong impression. He would talk with him tonight before he went on that date with Ivan. Alfred grabbed his bag off of his desk and went to his next class. On the way, he ignored everyone that called out his name. He didn't want to snap at anyone that didn't deserve it. Heroes didn't do that completely unannounced.

When he got to the next class, he saw that Ivan and Matthew were just outside the door still talking. He tried to keep moving without even speaking to either of them. Matthew took notice and was about to reach out for Alfred but Ivan caught his attention to where he wanted to eat that night. Matthew decided he was going to ask Alfred about his behavior later on. If he did something, he wanted to know what exactly it was that he did. The bell was about to ring to signal it being late, so Ivan gave him a quick peck on the cheek goodbye and went down the hall to his class. Matthew's face was red whenever he went back into the room and Alfred noticed that it was red and he turned his head away. He couldn't even bear seeing the sight of it. Both went through the rest of the day completely depressed about the other.


	4. The WouldBe Kiss

**A/N: Yes, I am finally posting another chapter! Sorry, I was going to post a lot sooner but I had surgery a few days ago so I have been really sore and I have been trying to make the pain feel better before I got on here. I also got a brand new laptop so I'm going to post a lot more since I now have my very own computer!**

**Ivan and Mattie are finally going to go on their date in the next chapter! Hallelujah! This chapter is more filler drama than anything else but I still like it. Thank you for all of the reviews that I have been getting! They have kept pushing me on to continue this story. I'm thinking about posting a Christmas and New Year's chapter since it is the holidays! Does anyone else think that I should? **

**Sorry if this was not the best that I could do. I was up at 3 in the morning writing this since my pain meds kept me from falling asleep long enough to really think about anything. I think it was a pretty good job even for being all hyped up on pain meds and lack of sleep.**

**I do not own Hetalia even though it would be really awesome if I did. All I like to with Hetalia is pair Matthew up with a lot of people that usually include Alfred in there one way or another.**

Alfred and Matthew continued to not talk throughout the day. They wouldn't even try to make eye contact with each other. They each were confused on why the other was not trying to talk with them, but they both decided not to ask the other about it. Matthew stayed close with Ivan throughout the day and didn't even hang out with his normal friends instead of ditching Ivan. He hung out with Ivan's sisters Katyusha and Natalia. Natalia scared him for most of the time since she was giving him a death glare during all of lunch and was muttering something about "killing Matthew".

Alfred would just watch from afar how Matthew was spending more time with Ivan than he was him. He was his best friend for Pete's sake! Alfred stayed around Gilbert, Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku for most of the day. They all noticed that something was wrong with Alfred but they didn't want to ask him about it. Gilbert was about to but Ludwig knocked some sense into his older brother before he had the chance to. Alfred was very sure that he was going to ask Matthew about it whenever they got home so that he would at least have some kind of clue what was going on.

Matthew and Alfred didn't talk with each other even on the car ride home. Gilbert was about to ask about it again but Antonio kept him distracted with something else during the entire trip. They both got out of the car and wave good-bye to Antonio, Gilbert, and Lovino. They walked as quickly as they could inside and dropped their bags off at the front door. They both went into the living room and turned on the TV to see if there was anything on to distract them from each other.

When they found out that there was nothing really on that would hold their attention for very long, Alfred stopped flipping and left it on some random cartoon from the 90's. Both Alfred and Matthew sat in silence trying to figure out who was going to be the very first person to speak about everything. "How… was your day?" Alfred asked in the most awkward way possible. Matthew was shocked at hearing Alfred speak to him since he hadn't since earlier that morning.

"It was alright. Ivan was nice enough to let me eat lunch with him and he walked with me to all of my classes. He even asked me out to dinner tonight." Matthew's voice kept getting happier and lighter as he continued to talk about Ivan. Alfred clenched and unclenched his jaw trying not to snap at Matthew about how he really felt about him. Alfred nodded as he listened to Matthew talk about how misunderstood Ivan was and how he really was a nice guy. Alfred was going to try and support Matthew since he seemed happy with talking with the tall Russian man.

They sat in silence after Matthew finished talking about how excited he was about his date with Ivan. Alfred tried to think of something to say back to kind of explain how he felt without giving everything away. "If… If he tries anything to hurt you… You need to call me right away. I'll come get you as quickly as possible. I don't want you to get hurt, Mattie." Alfred kept his eyes away from Matthew as he spoke to him. Alfred's light blue eyes were glazed over with hurt and sadness but he kept them away from Matthew so he wouldn't be able to see how he was feeling about the entire thing.

"I'll be okay, Al. He's a nice guy and I trust him well enough that he's not going to hurt me. But thank you for being there for me. You'll always be my hero." Matthew studied Alfred's face. He could see the hurt in his eyes even if Alfred wasn't looking at him. Matthew moved closer to Alfred since they were on the same couch and Matthew hugged Alfred's shoulders and laid his head on his shoulder. Alfred sat there and just enjoyed the scent of Matthew being right there next to him.

Alfred closed his eyes and just tried to make that moment last for as long as he could. Arthur and Francis weren't home since they were at work until about eight. Alfred would have to be the one to explain where Matthew went and of course, Francis would be ecstatic that his little boy was finally growing up and Arthur would be pissed that Matthew didn't tell them himself. Alfred really wasn't looking forward to that talk since they would both figure out something was up with him.

Alfred laid his hand over Matthew's and leaned a little bit against him as well. He wished that he could be like this forever. Right at Matthew's side always being able to be there for him and be the one that he leaned on for everything. They turned toward each other and stared into each other's eyes searching for something they weren't sure of. They stayed in that position until they realized that they were leaning closer and closer to each other. Alfred closed his eyes praying that this wasn't just a dream. Their lips were only mere millimeters apart when Matthew turned away and stood up off the couch.

He cleared his throat and ran his hands through his wavy hair. "Well, I think I need to go upstairs and decide what I'm going to wear tonight. I'll see you later, Al." Matthew ran upstairs to his room and shut the door behind him. He leaned his back against the door and put his hand over his heart and he could feel it pounding inside of his chest. He had no clue why he got that way around Alfred. He wasn't lying when he said that Alfred would always be his hero. It would always be true since Alfred was always there. He moved his hand from his chest to his lips where he almost kissed Alfred. He had no clue if what he did was right or not. He would have to think about that situation later since he needed to get ready for his date with Ivan.

Alfred laid his back against the cushion of the couch when he heard Matthew's bedroom door shut. He was so close to kissing Matthew that if his heart wasn't rushing, he would have been sure that it was simply just a wild dream. Maybe he was pushing it too far being that close to him, but it didn't seem like Matthew was rejecting it either. His mind was spinning with all of the things that were going through it. Before he knew it, he could hear someone knocking at the front door. He didn't want to remember but Ivan was there to pick Matthew up for their _date_.

"Can you get that for me, Al? I'm still getting dressed." Matthew called down the stairs from his room. Alfred groaned as he got up off the couch. He lightly tried to smooth out the slight wrinkles he had gotten in his uniform from laying on the couch. He turned the doorknob to see Ivan standing there with that same grin he had on earlier. He looked different since he wasn't in school uniform like Alfred was used to. He was wearing a button down white dress shirt along with a really nice looking pair of jeans. Ivan looked shocked that Alfred was the one to answer the door. "We don't want any." Alfred tried to shut the door on Ivan but Ivan put his foot in front of the door before it was able to shut completely.

"Ah, ah, Alfred. I'm not here for you; I'm here for Matvey, da?" Ivan said pushing the door open with the hand that wasn't holding sunflowers for Matthew. Alfred let a slight growl slip out from the back of his throat but let him in anyway. Alfred shut the door behind Ivan and stood impatiently while glaring at the back of Ivan's head. Maybe, if he glared hard enough, he would be able to burn a hole there and him and Mattie wouldn't have to go on a date.

"Are you still mad that I'm the one winning Matvey and you aren't?" Ivan growled lowly with malice dripping off of his voice. He was trying to keep quiet enough so that Matthew wouldn't be able to hear him. "For your information, dude, Matthew told me that I would always be his hero. I'll always be at a higher place than you in Matthew's heart. You'll always lose to me, the hero." Alfred growled back with even more contempt in his voice. Ivan seemed unfazed by the reply. If anything, he seemed even happier about it. "Well then, it seems that I'm going to have to step up my game, da?" Ivan's eyes grew dark as he turned to face Alfred. They stared each other down with pure hatred on both of their faces.

They both turned to the stairs as they heard Matthew running down them. He was dressed in a dressy forest green t-shirt and a nicer pair of jeans since he really wasn't sure where they were going that night. "Sorry I'm late, Ivan. I was running a bit behind." Matthew glanced over at Alfred who refused to look at either Matthew or Ivan. Matthew's feelings were hurt that he wouldn't look at him but he wasn't going to let that ruin his night with Ivan. "Make sure to tell Dad and Papa where I went tonight, Alfred. I'll be back in a few hours. Love you." He gave a quick peck to Alfred's cheek then put his arm through Ivan's.

As they were walking out the door, Ivan glanced back to see a look of defeat on Alfred's face. He let Matthew walked a little bit ahead of him before he chuckled lowly and whispered just loud enough for Alfred to hear. "After tonight, Matthew's going to want to be one with me and not you, da?" Ivan shut the door and Alfred punched the wall that was closest to him. It wasn't the smartest idea since he hand began to hurt severely. He let a few tears slip from his eyes without him trying to stop them at all. He wasn't going to lose Mattie, never. Especially not to an insane Russian man that was going to end up hurting him just to get at Alfred. He was going to save both he and Matthew; no matter the length that he would have to go to.


	5. Date of a Lifetime

**A/N: Yes! I finally posted two chapters in one day! I'm so proud of typing this in one day as well. I fell asleep long enough for me to be able to think things through on this so maybe; just **_**maybe**_**, I won't screw this date up. **

**I feel so bad for Alfred. I feel like I'm just absolutely torturing him with the entire ordeal. I feel so bad… Okay, maybe not as much as I probably should but I think that his suffering will take things to a more serious level. Maybe not to a very important level but it keeps things exciting!**

**Once more like I have said a billion times before, I do not own Hetalia. I just happily write stuff about it and it keeps me happy. (:**

Matthew could feel the tension coming off both Ivan and Alfred but he decided that to protect how his night was going to be he would have to ignore it. His mind and heart were stilling rushing with all of the thoughts of what happened between him and Alfred just hours before. He couldn't bring himself to actually try and solve what happened since he was more concerned about his date with Ivan that night. Ivan was beginning to mean a lot to him even if they had only started talking to each other a lot more on that same day.

Ivan opened the door to Matthew's side of the car for him. Matthew's face went red, and he gave a small "thank you" that was barely distinguishable. He was trying not to be so flustered tonight, but he had never really been on a date before with anyone. Of course, he had been out with Alfred before, but they never counted that as a serious date.

Matthew buckled his seat belt, and he patiently waited for Ivan to get in on the driver's side of the car. His heart was rushing, and he was excited about what was going to happen that night. Along with that, he was surprised at how handsome Ivan had turned out to be that night. Matthew felt a little underdressed and also a little insignificant compared to how Ivan was.

He lightly tugged on the collar of his shirt while he felt Ivan get in next to him. Never before had he really been nervous about something like this. Maybe it just because he could really call this a date and not just going out for a bite with his best friend. He was also afraid of what his Papa and Dad were going to say whenever he got home. When he felt Ivan lay a hand on his shoulder, he pushed all other thoughts out of his mind.

He looked up at the tall, handsome Russian next to him and tried to give the biggest smile that he could muster at the time. His nervousness was becoming a little unbearable, but Ivan was helping him get everything under control. Ivan removed his hand from Matthew's shoulder to crank the car. Once the engine was ready, and Matthew was sure that he wasn't going to pass out from anticipation, they pulled out from the driveway.

No music was playing from the radio so the silence was becoming a little bit deafening. Matthew kept playing with the hem of his shirt trying to find something that was going to keep his mind off of the man driving next to him. Ivan could sense the feelings coming off the small Canadian boy sitting nervously next to him, but he was having too much fun to try and fix it. He kept his childish grin and drove down the road that led away from the city and toward the more forested area.

Matthew found a question that was very important about what he was going to do that night. "W-Where are we going, Ivan?" He definitely didn't want to let his slight stutter come through at that moment, but it slipped through his speech without his mind's permission. Ivan chuckled slightly and glanced over discretely at the flustered boy. "I was thinking something simple would be good for you, da?"

Matthew smiled and nodded since he could feel things lightening up. Something simple would be preferable since it wouldn't be very fun to be around a bunch of people on the very first date. Matthew preferred to be more private when it was something like dating. He had never really been anywhere that wasn't around a lot of people than just one person.

They sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the car ride. Matthew finally relaxed enough to enjoy the night as it came. Ivan pulled up to a meadow-like area that looked like it could have once been farmland years and years ago. Ivan turned off the car and gave Matthew the signal that he could go ahead and get out if he wanted.

Matthew unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up out of the car. He stretched his back out slightly and fixed his glasses to a better position on his nose. Ivan pulled a basket out of the back seat and put it on the hood of the car. He also pulled out a bottle of something and Matthew didn't have a very good feeling about it but he pushed it away since he trusted Ivan.

Ivan shut his door and led Matthew over to the center of the field. Only then did Matthew notice that the field was full of newly formed sunflowers. It was a really beautiful sight to see when you were just standing there in the moonlight. He never could remember seeing something exactly that perfect in his life. The flowers seemed to radiate even more light although the only light came from the moon that was reaching into the sky.

Ivan stood behind Matthew and enjoyed just watching him look around the field. He knew that Matthew would like this field since it was one of his very favorites as well. He wanted to earn more trust before anything else could happen later on. Ivan's smile turned into more of a smirk and his aura became a darker tinted. He was going to prove to Alfred that Matthew was going to be his and his only. No one else would be able to ever lay their hands on him again.

Matthew turned to Ivan and gave him the most genuine smile that he had given anyone throughout the entire day. Ivan seemed to make a day even better just by smiling at him or saying something. The Russian man was someone he would have never thought about going on a date with before but now he wondered why he had never noticed him before. His soft silvery hair looked like something Matthew could just run his hands through all day and never would stop being amazed at how utterly perfect it was.

His violet eyes seemed to look right at his heart and see exactly what he was feeling. Ivan took steps toward Matthew and he ran his rough hand so very gently and slowly down the side of Matthew's face. Matthew let out a small breath that he didn't even know he was holding. His eyes slightly closed and he was astonished that he simply enjoyed the feeling of Ivan. He never felt someone be this gentle with him before. It was as if he was glass and he was going to break if he applied too much pressure.

Just as soon as it came, Ivan's hand left and Matthew let out a small yelp of protest. Ivan let out another chuckle and smiled down at the pout that was on Matthew's face. Ivan grabbed Matthew's hand and brought him over to where the basket was sitting. Ivan laid out a blanket and put the basket on top of it. The bottle that Ivan had before was lying out on the fleece apple colored blanket, and Matthew was now able to read what was inside it. It was a bottle of vodka.

Matthew's breath hitched and Ivan looked confusedly over at him. "Why did you bring a bottle of vodka? A-Aren't we just a little too young to be drinking just quite yet?" Matthew asked hating to be the one to ruin everything. He didn't want to have to say anything about it, but he knew that if he came home with the smell of alcohol on him, Dad was going to have a fit. He knew he would be grounded for the next twenty years of his life.

Ivan took the bottle and pulled the top off with ease and took a small sip from the bottle. "It's not enough to get us drunken, da? Or are you a lightweight?" Ivan teased Matthew lightly. He didn't want Ivan to have a bad opinion of him, so he took the bottle from Ivan's hand and took the biggest gulp he could without spilling any on him.

The alcohol went down his throat and burned slightly as it went down. Ivan laughed inside of his head and he knew that everything was going to go the way that he wanted them to. They pulled out the food and began to eat. While they ate, Matthew kept taking a little more and more of the vodka. His head was starting to become a little light, so he decided that he should lay off right there. His speech was slightly slurred, but you had to pay close attention to figure it out.

They finished off their dinner and spent an hour just talking and looking up at the sky. The stars had begun to shine brightly and even in a more drunken state, it was still very beautiful. Matthew had his head on top of Ivan's chest while Ivan had his arm around Matthew's shoulders. They stopped talking because the feeling of just being close was good enough for the both of them. Matthew raised his head and turned over so he could look over at Ivan.

"Thank you for a wonderful night, Ivan. I couldn't have asked for anything better." That might have been some of the vodka talking but there was also some truth in there as well. He had had a wonderful night and he really wished that it wouldn't have to end. Ivan smiled down at the small boy. "It was my pleasure, Matvey. We need to do it again, da?" Matthew nodded his head vigorously.

Ivan leaned forward and let go of Matthew's shoulders. He stood up and helped Matthew get up off the ground. Ivan gave Matthew a quick hug and began to pick everything up off the ground. Once they were done, they walked to the car and put everything away in the back seat.

They got in the car and left back to Matthew's house. They had only been out for about three hours but Matthew didn't want to be too late in getting back home. Otherwise, the other three men in the house would begin to get worried.

Ivan walked Matthew to the front door and Matthew stood there looking at Ivan, wondering what he could say that wouldn't be too awkward. Ivan could sense Matthew's inner struggle and leaned down and put his lips on Matthew's. Matthew stood there shocked since he did not see that coming. After a moment of awkwardly standing there, Matthew began to kiss back. Ivan smirked in the kiss and led it on for a few more minutes before they pulled back for air.

"Thank you, Vanya." Matthew said giving Ivan a quick hug. Ivan returned it instantly and he had a grip on Matthew like you would have to cut off his arms to ever get Matthew free. They both let go and they kissed one last time as a good-bye. They smiled at one another and Matthew went inside. As soon as the door was shut, Matthew felt another pair of arms around him.

"Cher Dieu, mon petit garçon grandit!" Francis practically yelled as Matthew tried to break out of the hug. He loved his Papa for sure but he didn't want him to be a creeper and watch his son kiss the guy his just went on a date with. Arthur peeked around the kitchen door to see what the fuss was all about. "Don't kill the poor lad. And what the bloody hell are you yelling about anyway?" Arthur asked with his British accent carrying throughout the room.

"Our little boy just got his first kiss!" Francis yelled with glee at the expense of Matthew. All Matthew could do was put his head in his hands to try to hide his blush and embarrassment. Things went silent after that, and Matthew was going to take this as his chance to run away to his room. "Well, good night! See you in the morning!" He ran off before they could either smell the vodka or ask him more questions about the date. He slammed his room door behind him and started to get ready for bed even with his head slightly spinning.g to break if he applied too much pressure.


	6. Alfred and Wheel of Fortune

**A/N: I have to say that today was one of the best days of my life. You ever have one of those days where everything just really sucks and you don't want to do anything for anyone ever again? Yeah, that's how a good bit of my day was. But then I saw my best friend in the entire world and he gave me a really awesome Christmas present. I love him to death. (:**

**Anyway, back to the story. The last chapter really wasn't one of my favorites. I could have done better but I was fortunate enough to have my friends come and correct me.**

**Now we get to see how Alfred feels about everything but at least the next day is a Saturday so he can be angsty without interruption. :D**

**I do not own Hetalia or anything related to it besides just this fanfic alone.**

After Mattie left with Ivan, Alfred had pretty much nothing to do. There was usually nothing good on TV on a Friday night and everyone else was busy with something else. He would have called Gilbert over but then he remembered that he and Ludwig had something they had to go out and do that night.

He paced back and forth through the living room trying to think of something that would get his mind off of the date and keep him happy. Nothing was coming to mind since all he could think about was the date. He didn't want Ivan's nasty hands being anywhere near Matthew and he wasn't sure how he would react if he saw Ivan actually touching him.

Alfred was sure that he could start thinking of ways that he could plan Ivan's death or figure out a way that he and Mattie could leave the country and become a hermit where no one could find them and it would just be them. It as a dream he didn't mind focusing on but it was definitely not one that was going to happen anytime soon.

He finally gave up and sat on the couch to maybe try to find something that would be decent enough to watch. He turned on the TV and the first thing that came up was the local news. It was the same thing that was always on the news. Someone saved a cute little kitten, another house was broken into, and a stupid politician had a hissy fit because he didn't get his way.

Alfred didn't change the channel because he was too lazy to reach over about an inch and grab the remote to use the smallest amount of energy possible to press a button and change the channel. He sat through every bit of news including the horrible looking sports lady who looked like she cut off a horse's tail and glued it to her head in a substitute for a nice looking hair.

Even through the torture of the news, he watched one of the most painful shows ever, _Wheel of Fortune_. The show frustrated Alfred to no end since everyone else would know what the puzzle was even while he was still trying to figure it out. Sometimes, he still wouldn't get it even after they gave the answer.

It just made him feel more stupid than he would care to feel. Even with all of those reasons in front of him to reach for the remote, he still was too lazy to try an attempt for it. He was too into it by the third puzzle. He was yelling at the TV telling him that they needed to give him the answer before he decided to change the channel and found some other game show that would make him happy. Fortunately, someone answered the puzzle then and Alfred's anger was satisfied for the next five seconds until they gave another puzzle.

It continued like that throughout the show until someone won the bonus round and the credits began to roll as cheesy jokes were shared. Alfred sighed in relief as one of the biggest ordeals of that day was finally over. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only seven thirty. It was a half hour before either Papa or Dad would come home.

He was about to find another game show to watch that would keep him entertained but then his stomach made itself known that it was hungry. He sighed and stood up and walked into the kitchen. After digging through the entire fridge, pantry, and anywhere else they had food, he decided to have _Lucky Charms_ because he was absolutely sure that it was going to be magically delicious. Why would a commercial say it if it wasn't true?

Alfred poured the cereal into the bowl and got the milk out and got himself a spoon. He carried everything into the living room and began to eat and surf through channels once more. After going through every channel that there possibly was, he decided to stop on one of those teenage drama shows that were overly fake and overly dramatic.

Ten seconds into it and Alfred was hooked. It was describing everything he was feeling right at that moment. Some guy named Steve was stealing Adriana, who was Tim's girlfriend. The drama pulled Alfred into it and he couldn't keep his eyes off of it. Never before would he have thought that this would be something that he would actually like.

"Noooooo, Adriana! Don't leave Tim! He loves you too much and he doesn't care that he's not the father of the baby!" Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs getting dramatic and falling on his knees almost like he was actually trying to plead the girl to stay with Tim.

Only then did he notice that both Papa and Dad were home and watching him with a disturbed look on their face. Arthur put his hand on his face and just shook his head saying something about how they should have gotten Alfred therapy when he was younger. Francis stood there for a minute before bursting out into laughter and following behind Arthur.

Alfred's face went red and he turned off the TV. He put everything back up into the kitchen and went up to his room for the rest of the night. There was nothing much in there but it was better than nothing. He went over to his music collection to see if he could find something that he could jam out to for a bit.

Not even a moment of searching and he found the CD that he was looking for. He put it in the stereo that was across the room from his bed and turned it on. Instantly the music began to play and he skipped tracks to get to the song that he was looking for. _Your Guardian Angel_ by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus began to carry through the room.

Along with that sucky drama show, this showed every word that he ever wanted to say to Mattie. He would want to be with Mattie no matter what happened even if something should happen to him in the end. A tear or two slipped down Alfred's face but he wiped it away since he was going to be strong and figure a way through this. After a few times listening to the song, Alfred remembered that he needed to tell Arthur and Francis that Matthew was out on a… _date._

He ran down the stairs since there was no point in waiting to tell them and he wanted to be done with it and go back to be all angsty in his room. Arthur and Francis were in the living room on the couch were Alfred and Matthew almost kissed. That thought made Alfred even more depressed than he already was.

They were happily snuggled up together watching some program on the cooking channel. It seemed that Francis was trying to get Arthur to understand that his cooking wasn't right. Arthur seemed to be too tired to try and protest what the television was on.

"Oh, by the way, Mattie went on a date with Ivan Braginski and they won't be back for a few hours." Alfred said as fast as he could with it still being understandable. Once more, it was silent for a few seconds before sniffling was heard. Alfred glanced over at Francis and saw that he was starting to cry a bit. Arthur sighed again and leaned away from him.

"My little boy is growing up so fast!" Francis sobbed in the most dramatic way either Alfred or Arthur had heard ever. Arthur patted Francis's back… sort of in a way to try to make him feel a little better. Alfred didn't feel okay with standing there hearing about how Matthew was going on a date with someone that wasn't him.

Alfred left the room as fast as he could and put back on his music to try and block out his thoughts. Anything was better than thinking about how Matthew was happy with someone that wasn't him. Arthur noticed that something was up with Alfred but he was too busy trying to get Francis to shut up and stop crying. "Why can't you be quiet already?"


	7. Finally!

**A/N: Holy crap! I'm actually posting something on here! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted anything on here like I'm supposed to. So this is the much delayed Christmas special that I was supposed to post about forever ago. I'll also post the New Year's special right after this one. **

**I have a legit reason why I haven't posted anything though! One, my family likes to high jack my laptop when they're over because they absolutely have to check their Facebook 24/7. Second, as soon as I had gotten comfortable with my new classes, my laptop gets a virus and I have to wait for the GeekSquad to get it off my computer. Then I just got really lazy and caught up with school that I forgot about this entirely. Sorry about that!**

**Well now that is out of the way, let's get on to the story! :D**

**I do not own Hetalia in any shape, form, or fashion! :)**

The entire house was decorated with tinsel, lights, and other small Christmas decorations. For Alfred and Matthew, Christmas was one of the best times of the year. It was also one of the happiest as well. It always brought the family closer and closer together and showed that even if they might seem pretty dysfunctional on the outside, that they were actually closer than any family that had been seen before. The smell of freshly baked cakes, pies, and cookies drifted throughout the house and teased every sense as soon as you stepped foot in the house.

Neatly wrapped presents laced with ribbons were under the tree just waiting from someone to unwrap them. It was three days before Christmas where families should be spending time with the ones they love. And was Alfred doing that with his family? Not at all. He was stuck being fit for a tux. It wasn't like it was for nothing. There was a very important party at Arthur's boss's home. They were supposed to make a very good impression on them in hopes that he would be able to get a raise or even possibly a promotion. So if Alfred ruined this, let's just say that he wouldn't see the light of day ever again.

Being fitted wasn't that bothersome but he just didn't like having to have someone measure pretty much every part of his body. All those thoughts were pushed out of his mind though when he saw how handsome he looked in it. He made some poses in front of the mirror just to 'make sure that he looked good at every angle'. He was continuing to make those poses when the fitter came to get his opinion on it. The older man gave him a strange look and Alfred could only laugh embarrassedly and scratch the back of his head. The man cleared his throat. "Is the suit to your liking?" The man's voice was like someone who both didn't want to be there and would rather be working somewhere a bit more manly.

"It's awesome, dude!" Alfred got a little bit loud and the man was caught off guard by the loud outburst. The man nodded and told Alfred to change out of it and hang it on the hanger nearby. Alfred did what he was told and left the store. He parked his car the down the street since he liked to walk down this certain part of the city. It had a small town feel to it but it had the stores and businesses of somewhere fancy. As he was walking by one of the female boutiques, it's made him ironically remember that he had yet to find his family presents yet. Fortunately for Alfred, he had nowhere that was pressing to be so he had enough time to try and find something for the three of them. It would be easy to find something for Francis and Arthur, but Matthew was an entirely different story.

Since Matthew had been with Ivan, Alfred had had no clue on how to react around the two. Mattie and Alfred were still close but Alfred found it awkward since Mattie had the tendency to start talking about Ivan when they got into a conversation. Alfred sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair at the thought of the Russian man. He still despised Ivan and he wished that he could do anything to get them to break up. But, he wanted Matthew to be happy and if he had to suffer for it, then so be it.

Alfred went into a nearby sport's store and tried to think of something that Matthew mentioned for hockey. The season was in full swing and Alfred really never paid much attention to the sport unless Matthew was playing in it. He had mentioned something about possibly needing a new stick and Alfred could find a jersey for a team that Mattie had mentioned just a few days ago. What was the team again…? The Toronto Maple Ducks…? No, that wasn't it. Alfred searched through his brain trying to come up with what the team name was. Maple Leafs! That was it! Toronto Maple Leafs. Matthew was watching a game of theirs just the other night.

Alfred got one of the best sticks that he could find and he got the best jersey that he could afford with the money that he had and got it monogrammed to where it had his number on his actual school team and "Williams" above it. Alfred wasn't very sure if he was going to like it or not but he figured that it was always the thought that counts. Plus, Mattie freaking loved hockey so he should like it either way that it went. Alfred paid for the items and left the store and went to a different one to get something for each of his parents. He ended up getting some sewing stuff for Arthur since he always knitted to calm down when he was frustrated about something. And for Francis he got, a handmade glass rose. It wasn't very expensive but it was still a pretty legitimate present.

He had all of the presents wrapped before he left and he finally went to his car. He figured that he should go ahead and head home to put the presents under the tree and sort things out for the party tomorrow. That thought came and hit him in the head and he put the gifts in the car and went back to the tuxedo store so he could go ahead and take it home with him since he wouldn't have time to get it then. When he walked in, he saw the familiar sight of his best friend picking up his suit as well. Matthew had his back turned to him so Alfred found this to be the perfect opportunity to get at him.

Alfred played the "Mission Impossible" theme in his head as he tried to be a stealthy ninja and scare Mattie. He hid behind some of the tables that had different things on them and then behind some of the clothing racks. He finally got close enough behind Matthew. He took a dive bomb tackle and took down Matthew by the waist. "Hey! Guess what, Mattie? I done got you!" Alfred said laughing like it was the funniest thing that had ever happened on the planet.

Matthew gave Alfred a deadpan look but it didn't last long until he started laughing as well. They both just laid there on the floor laughing until they just looked at each other. It wasn't one of those really awkward stares; it was more like a challenge of who would say what they needed to have said out loud first. They continued to look and to look until Alfred just took the chance and put his lips on Matt's. It was their first real kiss and while it was not in the most romantic setting ever, Alfred couldn't help but think that it was the greatest kiss ever.

It wasn't long before Mattie started kissing back. For Alfred the kiss felt sweet and gentle from Matt. For Matthew, he could feel all of the held back emotions and he could tell what he was trying to convey. The kiss began to grow more passionate and Alfred put his hand on Matthew's cheek as a caring gesture. Matthew got his hand tangled in the back of Alfred's hair. They pulled back to catch their breaths. They continued to look at one another in a search for something deep.

"Mattie, I just wanted you to know that I love you. I've always loved you. I don't know if you feel the same for me or if you think that I'm a total freak for loving you but I do. It kills me to see you Ivan and to see how much you care for him when I want it to be me. Please, say that you love me too." Alfred had tears brimming around his eyes and he gently caressed his cheek in hopes that he would say that he felt the same way.

Matthew looked and looked inside himself to see if he really did feel the same way. He decided to show his response in the only way he could think of. He pushed his lips back on to Alfred's and began kissing again. "I. Love. You. Too. Al," he said in between kisses. Alfred was overjoyed and couldn't imagine anything more perfect and began to kiss Matthew even harder until they heard someone clear their throat above them. They pulled away and looked above them to see the old man that helped Alfred get his tux and was supposed to be helping Mattie get his.

They both looked sheepishly at the man and he just shook his head. "This is a gentleman's store, not a make out session." He said with a stern voice that still had a bit of a gentle side to it. It sounded like he understood the feelings that the two boys had for each other. Alfred got off of Matthew and helped him get up. Alfred gave a big hug to Matthew before he realized that he needed to get home to help make dinner. "I'll see you when you get home, Mattie. We have to tell Dad and Papa about this and why not when they're at their happiest." Alfred gave Mattie a quick peck on the lips and waved goodbye as he walked out the store.

Alfred felt like nothing could be any better in his life. He had the boy he loved and he had everything that he could really want in life. He had a happy spring in his step as he walked to his car. A shadowed figure was there at his car and Alfred wasn't able to make out who it was from where he was standing. He didn't want to feel like he was being paranoid for nothing so he continued his walk to his car. As he got closer he was able to make out silvery blonde hair and violet eyes. In the figures hands was a pipe that looked like it had been yanked right out of the sink. Alfred's mind was telling him to run but it was too late to run off before he got hit over the head with the pipe.


	8. Wait, What?

Alfred woke up to a pounding on his head and he could barely get his eyes open. Things were still blurry when he finally got them open so he knew that his glasses were missing. He tried to move but he felt that his hands were tied behind his back and his feet were tied together. He had absolutely no clue where he was and how he had even gotten there.

He remembered that there was a dark figure next to his car and it came rushing back to him that the man had come after him and knocked him out with a single blow to his head. Alfred squirmed a bit trying to see how tight the ropes were and he sighed and gave up when he felt that the ropes were too tight to just easily break out of them by wiggling. He sat there and tried to make some kind of sense of where he was.

He was laying on something soft so he could tell that he was laying on a bed at someone's house it seemed. The room was dark like the curtains were shut to keep anyone from being able to look out or in. He remembered seeing features of his hair and what color eyes the tall man had, but his head was hurting so bad that he couldn't really try and remember the rest of the details.

Alfred was parying to whatever was out there that his head would stop hurting so much. He had never felt pain like that before even when he had played his favorite sport, American football. Even then he had taken some pretty bad blows before. After what felt like forever of just laying there, he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Maybe it was his captor or someone coming to beat him upside the head again.

He held his breath in anticipation of who was coming to pay him a small visit while he was tied up. The door opened and Alfred could barely make out the outline of a woman. He let go a little bit of his breath but he still prayed that nothing more bad was going to happen to him. The woman made her way over to him and he saw that she had something in her hands. Alfred became even more afraid since he wasn't to make out what exactly it was she was holding in her hands.

When she got to Alfred's bedside, she turned on the lamp that was on the bedside table. Alfred still couldn't make many more details out about the woman without his glasses but he noticed that she had a large bust and she had short blonde, hair. There was only one woman he knew that looked like that.

"Yekatarina, where am I? Why was I hit over the head with a pipe? And why am I all tied up on a bed?" Alfred was beginning to freak out more than he would have liked himself to. He wanted to try and play cool but it was becoming increasingly harder since he really didn't have the upper hand in this situation. "Shh, calm down Alfred. Here's some medicine that should make your head feel a lot better."

Slowly, she helped him to sit up and lay back against the headboard. She urged him to open up his mouth and layed the pill down on his tongue. She put a glass of water to his mouth and he took the pill willingly to just try and make this headache go away. Yekatarina grabbed something else off the bedside table. She put his glasses on his face so that he would be able to make things out better. Alfred noticed that she didn't look like her usual happy self. Her eyes were a bit red like she had just gotten through crying about something and she had a small bruise forming on the side of her face near her right eye.

"What happened to you? Are you alright?" Alfred asked worried and tried to find a position more comfortable in the ropes.

Yekatarina looked shocked for a moment, but she tried her best to brush it off. She brought her hand to her face where the bruise was making it's way to be noticed. "It's nothing. Brother got mad about something and he accidently hit me for it. It's nothing that really needs to be worried about." She said it so casually and softly that you would think that she was talking about the weather.

Alfred look at her incredulously. She really couldn't be serious saying that her brother hit in the face hard enough to leave a bruise, and it was perfectly okay because it was '_an accident'_? She refused to look at him straight in the eyes and instead played with the hem of her blouse. Things were silent for a moment and neither really knew what to say in that moment.

"You know, I don't think it was an accident that he hit you in the face. Even I get mad at Mattie sometimes, but that never gives me the right to be able to hit him." Mentioning Matthew's name reminded him that he needed to get home soon. He didn't want Matthew to stay up worried sick about him.

Like a switch, something clicked in his head. Moments before he got hit, Alfred had kissed Matthew on the floor of the tuxedo shop. Then, when he had gotten to his car, a man with violet eyes and silver head hit him in the head with a pipe. Now, Yekatarina was taking care of him and she was obviously bothered that her brother had hit her. Putting the pieces together he finally figured everything out.

"Ivan saw me kissing Matthew didn't he? Is that why he hit me in the head with a pipe and dragged me to his house?" Yekatarina looked him in the eyes for the first time since she had walked in the room. She opened her mouth to say something but at that moment, Ivan walked in the room.

Yekatarina stood up and stood out Ivan's way and even looked a little scared when he looked at her. She ran out of the room since she was really too scared to try and fight against anything that Ivan put up. Ivan laughed a dark and evil laugh that could easily scare even some of the bravest men. Ivan slapped Alfred in the face and laughed when Alfred made a low groan of pain. "Was that really so bad, сволочь? There is going to be much more pain for touching _my_ Matvey..."


End file.
